


Bad Liar

by docishi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is So Done, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Bashing, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docishi/pseuds/docishi
Summary: Lila's threat is slowly coming to light. Mme. Bustier's class has isolated Marinette, however, she doesn't expose the liar.It's what Adrien asked of her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic..maybe not so good teehee.

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction. Might not be very good ofc, lol. Anyways, I'll post the first chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


End file.
